Gravity Falls, What's Yours Is Mine
by TheDarkMysteriousAuthor
Summary: The unusual Robin Hood plot here. What happens when the rich is about to take over Gravity Falls? Can the Mystery Twins stop them taking over? Why is it that the rich wanted to take over so badly? Is Gravity Falls gone for good? Rated T for language, themes, scenes and stuff. Go on ahead, review if you want. I could accept any type of review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The first part shows an event that's about to happen a few months later. (A few chapters later when you refer that to me) So, don't be confused about the time transition since I told you guys this.

This is a Monaco spinoff. If you guys haven't heard of it, I do suggest searching it. Monaco: What's yours is mine. Such a fun game.

Chapter 1

Evening. A cold, wet one if you asked me. Rain heavily poured over the silent city, leaving no spot dry. The streets were empty, the buildings were shining, and the guards were nowhere to be found. What only made noise across the street, besides the heavy pouring rain, was the sound of an engine.

I slowly drove the van across the wet road. Not only to avoid slipping out of control, but avoiding suspicion. I stopped in front of a building, proudly named with large, iron letters built on it, "McArthur Global Bank Inc."

"Here we are guys. The big score."

"I don't know kid. It's risky."

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. We're fully armed to the teeth and we're going to come in and out smoothly, without being caught or chased."

"But what happens if-"

My sister's voice cuts off the old man's.

"Dipper, we're prepped. Waiting on your go."

"Sure Mabel. Okay guys, make sure to do this quietly. When Grenda finishes digging, prepare to do your jobs. Candy, disable the alarms as soon as you can and as long as you can. Mabel, you and Waddles are quick taking the cash, so you guys are coming with me and Candy in the bank. Wendy and Pacifica, look good and fine, because these men are hard to charm. Soos, you're with Candy, and Gabe, you go to the security room. Don't forget to look the part. And lets do this quick. Don't want Stanford here to die due to paranoia."

Stan scoffed, thinking it was a joke.

"Okay. Watches on. Initials from here on out."

(Months ago….)

Gravity Falls. A silent town, used to be filled with mysteries and oddities around the corner. But now, it became a rich boy's playground. Years ago, when Mabel and I were 14, we heard the news that a rich corporation that called themselves, "Torr-ES Inc." bought a huge plot of land around the town. That land was home to many mythical creatures. So many, in fact it would take years recording them. Possibly destroying their habitat means destroying their chance to live. It sickens me. Why on earth would the town give in such a stupid offer such as "Luxury living" or "Heaven on Earth" when you got it right here? The mysteries within is better than a winning lottery ticket, but the townsfolk wouldn't believe me. So I started a protest. Even with a handful of friends, family and a handful of volunteers, it wasn't even successful. I had to watch those loggers chop those trees, one by one. After every stump was rooted off, construction began. It deafened me hearing the loud echo coming from the site and everyone had to wear earmuffs to sleep. Time passed and the land that used to be filled with trees was now filled with shops, banks, hotels, and luxurious houses.

It just sicken me seeing the dense woods became a huge urban jungle, but Mabel snapped me out of my thoughts back to reality. "Hey, Dipper! Are you even awake?!"

I actually forgot I was walking with Mabel to Greasy's Diner to get some breakfast.

We were already 18 and Grunkle Stan said we're old enough to cook, but it was a disaster trying it. My twin sister Mabel, in her sunflower yellow sweater and blue jeans, flicked my ear to get my attention.

"Were you daydreaming again?"

I was, wasn't I? I had these daydreams, where instead seeing those tall buildings, I see those same pine trees again. I hate those tall, abstract constructs.

I scratched my head, looking down at the very sidewalk we were standing on. "Yeah, I think."

"Not again…." She groaned.

Confused, I asked. "What do you mean 'not again?'"

"Dipper, this is the 9th time this week. When are you gonna get over it?!" She complained while grabbing my shoulders and shaking me to and fro.

I removed her arms from me to get away from her grasp. I carefully patted my dark blue jacket to flatten the wrinkles on my clothes from her clutches. "Look, I tried my best to avoid daydreaming."

"Well try harder!"

The walk to the diner became a torture session to me, combining the searing sunlight with the long and tiring walk. Mabel kept blabbering and blabbering about my "issue." I just hate it when people talk about me being a hardcore "environmentalist." I'm not an environmentalist. I do care about the environment, but what I mostly care is the mysterious creatures that live there. Well, 'used' to live there. Now, I have no idea where they were now or what happened to them. Either they were extinct, alive, or they migrated to the other side of the forest. Now all I have to do in Gravity Falls was to go eat, hang out, swim, and sleep because of a huge patrol "guarding" the outpost of the town or "soon to be" city. The patrol prohibits anyone going into the forest, so... Yeah. The mystery twins were left to solve urban legends than the real mysteries beyond the town.

"….and that's why you should stop worrying about the forest. We'll be fine." Mabel's voice became clear to me now that I finished minding my own business and pretending I was listening.

"Now, are we clear Dipper?" She looked at me with concerned, caring eyes.

"Yeah. Crystal." I lied. I didn't give a shit about that conversation.

"Now repeat what you just heard."

"I should stop worrying about the forest."

"Annnddd…."

I shrugged. "That's it."

She playfully pushed me, letting out a small laugh, "Goober."

A/N: I would like to say thanks to Ramblings Productions and Alys for editing this chapter. Its already June and It means its time for school for me while the rest of the world, if possible or not, it's time for you to enjoy your summer. I hope you guys will have an awesome summer. Make everyday count.

4-9-16-16-5-18 9-19 7-18-1-22-9-20-25 6-1-12-12-19 15-14-12-25 18-15-2-9-14 8-15-15-4


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I've been writing while eating lunch in school. It wasn't easy. A bunch of my classmates keep asking me, "What's in the notebook?" So I answered, "My plans to destroy the world,"

I bet some of you guys are not a tad interested about the fanfic, but I'm still writing it.

I just hope one plot of mine (that doesn't involve romance) could get lots a viewers and visitors.

This chapter is edited with the help of Alyssialui. Go check Alys's fics sometime.

I do not own anything, including its references (if any). Any names or facilities noted in this chapter is strictly coincidental.

The walk to the diner was about to end, and the shops and buildings around us that used to be inviting and affordable began to look... well… rich. "What happened here?" asked Mabel, looking at me expectantly.

"I don't know," I said with a sigh. I remembered times when this route would be covered in brown leaves that had fallen from the many trees lining the street. Mabel and I would just run around, kick the leaves and throw them at each other. Good times, good times...

When we arrived at the diner, we were shocked to see the lights off and a large sign over the door. "What the fuck…" I said to myself. Then we heard a familiar humming, along with the jingle-jangle of keys. We ran around the back of the small restaurant to see Lazy Susan locking up. She turned to us with a sad expression on her face, swiping a hand under her eye.

"What's going on, Lazy Susan?" I asked.

"Customers don't come here no more, now that the 'competition' has run me over. Let's face it, I'm going out of business."

It felt like I was run over by a train. The place where Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, I, and almost everyone in town hung out was being closed for good. We had many memories there: Mabel's match-making blind-date between Tambry and Robbie, my first chest hair before I lost it, Mabel and I switching Stan's glassful of expired apple cider with maple syrup mixed with water. All of those memories, all of those moments, gone with the click of a lock.

Mabel fell to the ground, clutching at Lazy Susan's apron. "But you can't!" she pleaded, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "Your diner is the only place we go to! Please! You can't shut it down!"

"I know sweetie," Lazy Susan said, patting Mabel's head. "It's just that the competition is too fierce. There's no way I can beat them."

"But you have to think about it! Remember those times before! All of those smiles you brought to people's faces! You can't back down! I beg of you!" Mabel begged.

"It's so sweet of you to say that…" Lazy Susan said, wiping a tear on the corner of her eye as she pulled Mabel to her feet for a hug. "But, I'm afraid I don't have a choice."

The woman pulled away and reached for Mabel's hand before placing the keys in her palm. "Here, you can keep these. I won't need them anymore."

Mabel sniffled, eyeing the keys as she wiped her face, before a smile crossed her lips. She hugged Susan yet again, and I could hear a muffled, "Thank you." from her.

Susan waved to us goodbye, and then she went on her way as Mabel opened the backdoor and we went inside the diner.

Making sunny-side eggs was a little difficult, but when it was just me and only me cooking breakfast, I had motivation to avoid any screw-ups.

As we sat down to eat, I couldn't help the anger that was building up inside. Those people were taking everything away from me, and I felt so helpless and angry.

"Whoa, Dipper, calm down," Mabel said, her eyes full of worry as she watched me. She could always tell when something was bothering me.

"I just can't believe those rich bastards are taking over the town one by one!" I exclaimed, the utensils and glasses jumping as I slammed my fist on the table.

"Dipper, The rich people aren't here to take over," Mabel said with a shake of her head.

"You're still blind, huh? Take a good look outside! Everything that you see wasn't there before the new rich district came up! Can't you see it happening?! We have to do something!"

Mabel frowned at me, her voice rising to match mine as she said, "With what?! Another protest?! Face it, Dipper! They have lawyers! We have nothing against them besides your useless blabbering!" She sighed before she continued, her voice a bit softer now, "I feel the same way, Dip, but we are powerless! What can we use against them? You may not know but they're winning, fair and square!"

My mouth shut when she said those finally words. I fucking hate it when she's right. I excused myself, leaving my empty plate on the table and heading to the manager's office. I needed to be alone to calm myself down.

The office walls were plain brown, most of Lazy Susan's belongings already removed. The desk was dusty and the bookshelf was empty. I sat on the chair behind the desk, closed my eyes and slouched back.

I kicked my foot out, releasing all my pent-up anger and frustration on the desk, or at least what I could've sworn was the desk. What I was kicking was softer than wood, and after a few kicks, it gave way, letting out a huge load of papers and photos.

I groaned as bent down to pick up the scattered items. They were nothing but junk. The documents were just financial mumbo jumbo, but the photos caught my attention. They were black and white photos taken with a high resolution camera, showing some very disturbing things: Lazy Susan snorting crushed coffee beans, drinking spoonfuls of creamer and sugar, and making out with the cut-outs of the cast of Friends.

They were freaky, like the town itself, but no one was stupid to take pictures of themselves doing such strange and unusual things. I scanned the documents until I found one in particular - a blackmail letter from those rich snobs at the opposing diner across the street.

Lazy Susan, or whoever you are,

You are disrupting our business, in fact, you must shut down your diner or else we'll spread these photos everywhere. You must not tell anyone else. We will know if you do.

You have one week.

Rocco's Diner

Those fucking suits.

Well, another day, another chapter out. Thanks for reading. Please do leave a review if you please, and follow this fic to get updated. (Works on Email though) Favorite it, and share the love!

13-1-2-5-12 1-14-4 23-1-4-4-12-5-19, 2-5-19-20 18-15-2-2-9-14-7 4-21-15!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What'd I tell you, huh?!" I said, planting the evidence on the table before my sister. When I had told her everything, she was as furious as I was. Now, she had realized my hunch was right all along.

"Those meanies!" Mabel yelled.

"We have the evidence. Now, all we need is to put it on court, then-"

"We still can't do it, Dipper," she said softly.

"Why not?" I asked, my anger sparking up once more.

"Secrets are still secrets. We shouldn't show it in court, and Lazy Susan doesn't even know you know. We could be also accused of invading personal items without consent, right?"

"Right." I grumbled as I stared down at the photos once more. I hate it when she's right.

I could've brought justice against those rich pricks, I could have made them pay. This was my breakthrough, but Mabel had just poked holes through it. Dammit. I felt stupid. I took a seat, and drummed my fingers on the table.

"Don't worry, Dip. We'll think of something else," Mabel said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

That was the problem. I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't want the rich snobs taking over or having the whole town hate us for revealing secrets. God, why does it have to be so difficult?!

I brought my eyes away from the table to stare outside the window. There was one of those snobs talking loudly on his cellphone, a vehicle with dark tinted windows driving down the road, and a group of men in suits carrying suitcases to work. I scowled. The only things those people cared about were their money and their fancy gadgets. They loved showing off, not realizing it actually made them targets to robbers.

I sighed as I looked away. The fact was they were relatively safe here. It's not like anyone in this town would steal from them anyways...

I froze, an idea forming slowly in my mind. Could it be the stupid yet only solution?

"Mabel, I thought of something stupid and sinister, and you're not gonna like it," I said.

"What is it?" She asked, eagerly.

"How about we rob them blind?"

"DIPPER! What the hell has gotten into you?!" she screamed as she reached across the table for my arms and shook me. Curse my weak, non-athletic arms

"Please….. Let… Me….. Go…. Ow…," I said, wincing when she finally released me, though she wasn't any calmer.

"Don't you know stealing is wrong?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Then let's go to the court and file a case against the rich pricks for blackmailing! Revealing Susan's sociopathic past time in the process!" I screamed, jumping to my feet.

"No!"

"Then what's your idea?!" I slammed my fist on the table, rattling the dirty chinaware and silverware. She wasn't accepting my idea but she admitted that she couldn't come up with anything else.

Then her shoulders slumped. "Better than taking them out by force, I guess," she muttered, but I heard it clearly.

"Okay," I said as I sat back down, letting the anger flow out with deep, calming breaths.

Silence filled the diner once more. The ceiling fan, the occasional water drop from the tap, the clock and the dripping coffee maker started getting louder and louder as each minute passed.

I watched the tension and worry on Mabel's face, knowing she was already regretting that she had accepted my idea. I wasn't feeling that confident myself, and I was the one who suggested it.

I might have convinced Mabel to become a thief with me, but it was just the two of us taking on a huge district. It was gonna take skill, and quite honestly, we didn't have any.

"So….. any ideas?" Mabel asked.

"Can't you see I'm thinking?" I said while rubbing my temples.

"The way I see it, you're struggling."

Well, tapping my fingers rapidly, biting my lip and pinching the bridge of my nose really gave it away. I couldn't help but admit she was right about it. I was desperate for an idea.

I thought back to my GTA play through. I needed a crew. And for such a huge city with rich taste and security, I would need eight people, based on my knowledge playing Monaco. If I could pull this off, the snobs would have nothing to do but leave to protect their shining valuables, or worse, increase their security.

But who to pick? I thought it would be easy planning the heist, but I couldn't think of anyone I could trust for a job like this who also had the required skill. Criminals in prison? Nope. Not them. They're strangers to us and we don't know if we can trust them. Our friends? I dunno. They'll think we're crazy, absolutely mad, but they do have their own array of talents. They could be our best shot, but was it really worth the risk of them shunning us? Maybe, maybe not. It's so-

"Dipper! You heard that?" Mabel whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts. Then I heard it myself, someone talking at the back door of the diner before the door opened.

I dove under the table and dragged Mabel after me. She was about to speak, but I placed my hand quickly over her mouth to keep her quiet as I tried to listen.

Two pairs of footsteps came closer to us, as the intruders began to speak to each other. I was able to hear a subtle silent conversation that sounds to be between a middle-aged man with throat problems and a young adult with a unique voice that I recognized.

" _Are you sure_ -" one of them began, a slight accent to his words.

" _Of course!_ " the other said, his voice rough like rusted nails. " _If I wasn't sure where it would be, why would we be here?_ "

" _Well okay then. Find the stuff, then the twins next_ ," the first voice said.

"When we have time, Soos, when we have time," the second voice said, dismissively as he moved away.

I held back a gasp, my wide eyes matching Mabel's. I would recognize those voices anywhere - Grunkle Stan and Soos. Soos must've used his handyman expertise to pick the lock.

" _You have to hurry, Mr. Pines. Who knows when the cops will come by?_ " Soos asked.

" _I won't take long, and cops? As if. No one knows about this,_ " Grunkle Stan said.

"Well except that dude you knocked out," Soos said.

" _He won't be up for an hour. I experimented with this baby for weeks. Don't sniff it._ "

Hmm.…. He must've used chloroform or something. Harmless at small doses, deadly at excessive use.

I watched Stan's feet move towards the manager's office before he stepped inside.

 _"Where's the letter?"_ he murmured, accompanied by the sound of rustling papers.

Letter? I looked down at the letter I had folded into my jacket. Did he mean this letter?

I had questions in my head, so much, I had the courage to get up from the table and ask, "What letter?"

"Sonofa-" Stan covered his mouth, knowing it was a rule not to swear around his grandchildren. To be honest, I thought it was a stupid rule.

"Bitch?" I completed his swear.

A/N: Whoooeeee… That took me long enough.

So School is back, (In the Philippines that is) and I just want to ask, how are your lives around the world?

Anyway, I thank thee Alyssialui for betareading/editing the chapter for me. If you guys love the story, don't forget to leave a favorite. Also, if you want to keep posted when this story is updated, follow it, okay?

I wanna hear your opinions. How's the story? Who should be in Dipper's crew? (Excluding Bill Cipher. Sorry) And Why does Stanford have a bottle filled with Chloroform?

Stay tuned!

"8-1-16-16-25 2-12-15-15-4-25 2-9-18-20-8-4-1-25" 9-19 7-5-20-20-9-14-7 21-16-4-1-20-5-4 19-15-15-14


End file.
